


Together Forever

by littlebuzzybee



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebuzzybee/pseuds/littlebuzzybee
Summary: How wrong I was for thinking he was a nice, kind man, eager to get to know me. He was nothing more than a sadist. A sexual deviant who used me for his disgusting live streams. He abused me in any way he could, forcing me to smile for the camera every time. And yet, he still had to decency to tell me that he loved me.





	1. The Beginning

A loud cacophony of sounds filled the bar, bouncing off the walls and hitting my ears. It made me cringe and grit my teeth. The sounds of everyone else having fun only seemed to remind of how alone I was on this very night. With my eyes furrowed downward, I stared down at the yellow liquid in front of me. Of course, my own angry reflection was staring right back up at me.   
With a deep breath, my face relaxed and I took a sip. The cold beverage slid down my throat and splashed right into the bottom of my empty stomach. Ah ! How refreshing. As the feeling of the alcohol slowly set in, I placed the glass mug back on the bar counter. This time, looking down at it, I saw another face in the reflection.   
Hey! He was a familiar face. I never quite got to talk to him, though, due to my horrible social awkwardness. At the sight of him, my face flushed red and I turned back to look at the man.   
A grin stretched itself on his face as he slipped right into the seat next to me, his own pint of beer in his hands. He took a small swig before placing it down on the bar counter and turning back to me. I quickly looked away, though, out of embarrassment and prayed he would just go away.   
“Hey, buddy,” he greeted in that sweet german voice of his. His hand reached over to pat me on the back, to which I shifted a bit uncomfortably. Touchy much? “You seem a little flustered over there!”   
I desperately tried to scrape up words in order to piece a sentence together, but it came out as nothing more than a jumbled mess of sounds. Eventually, I just stopped trying to speak over all. This resulted in a laugh from him as he rubbed my back as if to comfort me.  
Angrily, I stared back into the beer in front of me. Why could I not speak to a simple person? What is wrong with me?   
“Shy? Don’t worry, I don’t bite! Name’s Strade,” the man said, pulling me into his side. This only caused my face to get even more red. I wish he would leave, but at the same time, I was so incredibly glad he was here. He might’ve just saved me from drinking myself to death.  
The only thing I could think to do was spit out my name in response. I tried to cover my mouth once I realized how loud I had said it, but his tight grip around me wouldn’t really let me budge.   
“Oh, what a cute name! So, (______), what brings you here?”   
My face cooled a bit as he continued to strike up a conversation with me. Despite his voice being a little loud and drenched in a German accent, it was over all inviting and warm. His arm around me also made me feel incredibly safe, and I’m sure it would’ve been nicer if Strade didn’t reek of sweat.   
“Just… thinking. I haven’t been out in awhile, so I thought I would come. All my friends ditched me for their date,” I replied with a huff, forgetting all about how shy I was for a moment. It just felt nice to say it out loud for once.   
“That sounds rough, bud! They don’t sound like very good friends.”  
“I guess they aren’t,” I mumbled before shifting uncomfortably in my seat. “Sorry to interrupt, but do you mind if I use the bathroom for a moment?”  
Strade looked at me for a moment, as if surprised, but the expression quickly wore off as he removed his arm from around me.  
“Sure! I’ll be waiting for you,” he exclaimed as I pushed myself off of my seat.  
Quickly, I made my way over to the back of the bar, my face still painted red. I wasn’t sure whether or not it was from my timidness, embarrassment, or anger. Perhaps all three.   
As soon as I got in the bathroom, I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. With ease, the red drained from my face as I got my bearings together. My hand turned the faucet on to which I placed my hands under the water and sprinkled the liquid onto my face. With my feelings and thoughts all collected and organized, I made my way to the towel dispenser. Using the paper, I dabbed my face dry before I felt my entire body being held by two strong arms.  
My heart instantly sped up as I swiftly twisted around to see my perpetrator. Strade. I twisted my mouth open to let out a loud cry, but it was quickly covered with his dark skinned hands. Every bit of hope I had disappeared and a large feeling of dread overcame me as I was smashed into the wall. Dejectedly, I slid to the ground, just barely clinging on to consciousness. The last thing I saw was Strade squatting down in front of me with a smile on his face before darkness overcame me. 

My eyes opened once again, but it was not to my bare ceiling. I was in a cold, dark basement. There were tools everywhere, and bottles and a medical kit in the cabinet. I tried to bring my hands up to my face so that I might rub my eyes, but to no avail. They were tied to a wooden pole behind me. A single tear escaped from my left eye as I stared down at my legs. Why me?  
I clenched my eyes shut as I heard slow but loud thumping down a set of stairs. It didn’t take a genius to know who it was. That damn bastard. I could hear him shuffle right in front of me and I felt his eyes bore into my skull.   
Hesitantly, I opened my eyes once more and slowly brought my head up to face him. He had a grin on his face; that same damned grin he had on at the bar. I shifted uncomfortably as clasped his hands together with glee.  
“You’re finally awake! How are you feeling?” His voice was the same as before, thick and rough with that German accent of his. The only difference was that hearing it was sickening, now, rather than inviting.   
In all honesty, I didn’t want to respond to him at all. I just wanted to go home. My entire body shook with fear as he waited for my answer.  
“My… My wrists hurt,” I mumbled, and tugged at them again. It was honestly a stupid answer, but hey, he wanted to know. My reply didn’t seem to disappoint, though, as his grin grew even wider. He leaned down toward me with a sick lustful look on his face.  
“Aw, did I tie it too tight?” He paused to trace his finger down my cheek. “I can’t help myself. You look even better with some rope burn.”  
My face turned red once again as I moved away from his touch. That didn’t seem to be necessary anyways as he quickly withdrew his hand after. I hated looking at this man, but I could never seem to escape those bright eyes of his.  
“I think there’s been some sort of misunderstanding, here,” I choked out in spite of all of my fear. He seemed to laugh at this as he stood up straight again.   
“Misunderstanding? No, I do assure you that I know what I’m doing,” he replied as he leaned on the counter. “Oh! I nearly forgot.”   
He pushed himself off to squat down in front of me. I clenched my teeth as I shifted uncomfortably. I hated the way he was looking at me. It made me sick.   
“Want anything to eat? Drink?”  
My mouth seemed to water at just the thought of getting anything into my stomach. I was starving, and it was clear that I was hungry. However, I didn’t dare accept the offer. Who knows what this man is going to give me?  
“No…”   
“Suit yourself!” Strade straightened his posture once more. “Don’t worry, I’m excited to get started too.”   
It was then that a large hunting knife was slipped out of his pocket. He gripped onto the hilt so that it wouldn’t escape his hand. My eyes widened and my mouth parted in a gasp as he moved the knife down to my sleeves.   
“Wait! I’ll… I’ll do anything you want, just… !”  
It didn’t take much more convincing Strade as he quickly pulled away. He cocked an eyebrow up out of curiosity and put his arms down at his side.  
“Really?”   
“Anything.”  
I bit my lip as I waited anxiously for his reply. He fiddled around with the knife, flipping and turning it in his hand as he thought. Then, he grinned once more.   
“Okay!” Slowly, he walked over to untie my wrists. Eagerly, I quickly brought them in front of me and rubbed them. There were red markings on each of them from the rope. They ached and burned, but I was just happy they were out.   
“Take off your clothes,” Strade said in a low demanding voice as he made his way back in front of me. Lazily, he waved his knife in the air. “And stay on the floor.”   
I couldn’t help but look at this man with a red face and furrowed eyebrows. Why, I’d never been naked in front of anyone, aside from maybe a friend or two. Not only that, but I was most certainly still a virgin, and I didn’t want to lose something so precious to anyone just yet, let alone him.  
Once an impatient look crossed his face, though, I quickly slipped off my shirt and threw it aside. Hesitantly, I unclipped my bra before taking off my pants. My face was flaming hot now as I traced the rim of my panties.  
“Can I, ah… Keep these on?” It was a foolish question to ask, but he seemed to be fine with it. He smiled once more.  
“For now.”   
Strade paced back and forth for a moment, observing me carefully, before leaning down right in front of me. He held his knife out forward before flipping it around in his hand. I stared in disbelief for a moment before I reached over and took it into my shaky hands. I wasn’t sure if I was shaking because of the fact that it was cold, or if I was just scared. Maybe both.   
“Cut yourself,” he demanded in that tone of his. Strade stood up and watched me attentively. I bit down on my lip as I looked down at my already scarred leg. Stabbing him instead was an option, but no. I needed to wait for that.  
I pressed the blade to my bare skin and dragged it across my thigh slowly just as I had done so many times before in my past. A shaky sigh escaped my throat as blood covered the blade. I pulled it out and watched as the red liquid poured out of the clean cut. I couldn’t believe I was doing this again and right in front of another person too. Speaking of, Strade let out a hum of pleasure as he stared down at it as well.  
“Is… Is that good enough?”  
I looked up at him, tears in my own eyes. He seemed to be enjoying this, though, as he licked his upper lip.   
“More.”  
With wet salty molecules of water slipping down my face, I glanced back down at my thigh, back at Strade, and then back at my thigh. This… This was bringing back more than enough memories of mine and I didn’t want to continue. I looked back over at the German and begged him with nothing more than my eyes. I really didn’t want this.   
“No?”  
Quickly, he reached down and snatched the knife from my hand. I felt my face turn pale as I tried and grab it from him.   
“Wait! I’m sorry, I-”  
My voice was cut off as a painful cry left my lips. He yanked my hands back behind me and began to retie them to the pole. At least this time, they weren’t as tight.   
“Don’t worry, kumpel! I’ll take care of the rest.”   
With his free hand, he cupped my cheek in his hand as he stabbed the knife into my other leg with no hesitation. I shook more violently now and the tears came out in waves as I let out a howl of pain. He withdrew the knife and stroked my cheek gently. Then, he pulled away to wipe the blade on his pants. I watched in horror as blood gushed out of the large gash in my leg. This was sickening.  
“Oh no. Look at how much you’re bleeding,” Strade began with a light dusting of red on his cheeks. “You’re not going to last like that. How about I stitch you up?”  
I tried to scoot toward the pole, rubbing my bare back against it.  
“Please… Help me,” I muttered out.  
“Great!”  
I closed my eyes as I heard shuffling from around the room. I could feel Strade rubbing my leg as his other hand hovered over my wound. Something else tickled my skin, but I didn’t dare look to see what it was.  
“This might hurt,” he said before pushing a needle into me. The pain was blinding and forced a hoarse scream out of me. He continued, in and out, and I felt each and every poke until I felt myself slowly drifting away. I didn’t want to sleep yet, no, not yet! I needed to make sure he didn’t touch me!  
But I couldn’t help myself as everything went numb and black. Without any warning, I passed out right then and there. Hopefully this was all just a nightmare and I would wake up soon.


	2. Keeping Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is being kept as his really better than dying? No. I can't take being here anymore. I just want to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! NSFW WARNING !!

Sweat dripped down my face and slipped onto my cold bare skin. Realizing that I was still alive, I quickly thrust my eyes open. However, they quickly became dull after I figured out that I was still here in Strade’s basement.  
I shuddered as my hands slipped from the ropes with ease. I held them as if they were the most precious things in the world. It felt nice to not be restricted for once.   
With a sigh, I tried my hardest to stand up. However, the pain was way too much for me to bear. A hiss escaped my throat as I slid back down to the floor. Dry blood caked my shaking legs. I huddled my back up against the pole and placed my head back on it. When will this nightmare ever end?  
Maybe, just maybe, I should just go back to sleep. I got into the best sleeping position I could muster and lazily slipped my hands back into the rope. My eyes closed once more, and now that I was more comfortable, I felt all my pain go away as I slipped into a restless slumber.

I groaned as my leg was kicked, shuffling away from my perpetrator. I brought my leg up to my chest as my eyes fluttered open to Strade. Ah, yes, I was still here.  
“Still sleeping there, (____)? Aren’t you looking chipper,” he gleefully said with that sickeningly sweet smile of his. “Why, you’re all fresh and ready for a new day! Now, how about something to eat?”  
I narrowed my eyes as he squatted down in front of me, waving some kind of energy bar in my face. My stomach churned and grumbled at the sight. If I hadn’t been so stubborn, I would’ve gladly taken the offer. However, my brain told me otherwise. Therefore, I shook my head to which he moved back and stood once more.   
Strade unwrapped the bar and placed it in his mouth before taking a bite out of it. That was when he began talking.   
“You know,” he began, waving the bar around in the air, “I feel like we’re really getting to know each other. I know it hasn’t been long but... this sort of experience speeds things up!”  
Every so often, he would stop to chew. Crumbs fell from his face and tumbled down his chin onto his unkempt clothing. I winced at the sight. Perhaps I really should’ve taken that energy bar.   
“It’s the adrenaline,” Strade stated, leaning in closer to me, “You’re excited. I’m excited. We’re sharing something very personal.”  
I tried my best not to display any ounce of fear in my face, even making the decision to crinkle my nose up in disgust at his putrid smell. Did this man ever take a shower? He reeled back to laugh at my expression, his laughter bouncing off the cold, metal walls.   
“You look a little scared,” he said, leaning back on the counter. “I can tell how you’re feeling. All tied up on the floor. Some guy’s basement. Who knows what I’ll do to you? Helpless. Right?”   
I could do nothing more than stare up at him with a glare. I gritted my teeth and tried even more to shuffle away, but that proved to be fruitless. There was no getting away from Strade, no matter what I did.   
“Here. I’ll give you some control. What happens today is completely up to you!” Strade turned around to the counter and picked up two tools. He then turned back to me, holding them behind his back with this sick look on his face. Just by that expression, I could tell this was going to be bad. “Here’s your choice. What’ll it be? Drill or Hammer?”   
He held the two options in front of me. The suddenness was quick to knock me out of my thought process. I looked at the two, back in forth, running scenarios for each. Hammer… he’ll probably crush my bones with that. In all honesty, I would rather be sliced up than have to deal with broken bones. Drill? What’s the worst he could do with a drill? It has a dull tip, and the worst it could do was puncture my skin, if even that.  
Wasting no more time, I pointed to the drill on my right. He raised an eyebrow at my choice and placed the hammer down behind him.  
“Oh ho! The drill! Really? Good choice. I was kind of hoping you would pick it.”  
That answer was incredibly unsettling. I watched closely as he moved to go and plug the drill in. I clenched my knees together and observed as he walked back toward me. He pressed his finger to the trigger, making the tip whirl in the air. It was then that the tip was pressed to the bottom of my foot causing me to squirm.   
“No, no, don’t, please!”  
I quickly moved my foot away after kicking his arm, but he was quick to grab it with his other hand and hold me in place. Without any warning, the drill bored into my foot, tearing through the flesh. Blood sputtered out everywhere, covering his hands, face, and getting all over me.   
Tears were quick to slip out from my eyes once more as I threw my head back to let out a sob. Strade’s face was all red and the pain seceded as he pulled it out. Using this to my advantage, I tried to catch my breath, but it was quickly pushed back in.   
I let out a hoarse scream. It was no secret that my voice was shot from yesterday, and I could barely speak. I tried my hardest to pull away from Strade, kicking at him with my other leg, but to no avail.   
The room began to spin as I pressed my head back to the pole. An endless amount of sobs left from me as he continued to laugh while he tortured me. I felt the room go blurry for a moment, and then he finally removed the drill. He was panting, face full of blood.   
“You… you asshole,” I mumbled, completely out of breath myself. In response, he merely ran his thumb over my cheek, smearing a little blood on there.   
“You’re doing great,” Strade exclaimed as he placed the drill down. His free hand traced down to my bloody foot, to which he began to bother the newly made wound. He played around with the red liquid seeping out of it, spreading it all over my skin.  
I choked back another sob as I clenched my eyes shut. He hummed in pleasure at my reaction before pulling me into some sort of hug. I tried to lean away from his chest before I realized he was untying my wrists. Once they were, free I tried to push him off of me, but I was slammed to the floor. I caught myself on my shoulders and stared up in shock as he looked down at me.  
Strade licked his lips as he watched me try and scramble away from him the best I could with a hurting foot. But all hope seemed to fade as he stepped over me and pressed his boot to my shoulder. I let out a wheeze as my face was pressed into the cold cement floor.  
He let out a huff of air as he pulled away. Once more, I tried and pushed myself up, but he was quick and grabbed my hips. I let out a cry as they were pulled into the air. Without any time wasted, my underwear were thrown aside and he was touching me.  
I shuddered at the feeling and more tears spilled down my face. This was absolutely wretched. My foot still ached and every time he moved me, another shot of pain went up my back. I tried my hardest to keep quiet, though.  
Then, something much bigger rubbed up against me. His thumb stroked my side as if preparing me for what was to come.  
“Wait, Strade, stop-”  
My voice was cut out as a sharp cry of pain left my throat. Strade pushed inside me with no time wasted. I tried my hardest to move forward and get away, but he grabbed the back of my neck and ground it into the floor. He slammed into me once again, forcing my knees to ground into the floor. The tears wouldn't stop spilling, and I couldn't stop the whimpers and cries leaving me. I heard him grunting with pleasure as he continued to thrust in and out of me. I could already feel the blood trickling down my legs from how rough he was being.  
Suddenly, his grip tightened and he let out a groan. I trembled under him, just waiting for this to end already. His hold on me then loosened and he leaned down to my ear.  
“I could get used to that,” Strade whispered before letting go of my hips. I eagerly let my body go limp, not minding the blood getting on my face. It was incredibly wet under me, and the liquid dripped down my leg, but I didn't want to think about it anymore than I could. I felt disgusting.  
I clenched my eyes shut as he got up and grabbed my body. He propped me up against the pole and tied me back up. I brought my knees up to my chest and slung my head forward. It was clear I was exhausted, so much so, I didn't even have it in me to cry anymore. I just felt… broken. I just wanted to go home.  
“Are you all outta jam, buddy?” His hand reached over to pat my cheeks. I could only let out a groan to which he lightly chuckled before walking away.  
It didn't take long for me to fall asleep afterwards. I was glad to have gotten some sleep, especially after that. I no longer felt the pain, mentally and physically, as I drifted back off into slumber.

The strong smell of blood and semen hit my nose as I woke once more. I stirred a bit before deciding to keep my eyes closed. I didn't want to wake up yet.  
The sound of steps coming down the stairs, though, caused me to freeze up. They weren't Strade’s as they were light and careful. Was it the police maybe? No, no, that'd be absurd.  
I opened my eyes as I heard something next to my ears. It was… a fox person thing. He jumped back in surprise, his ears and tail sticking up in fear.  
“You're alive! Oh… oh no…”  
I raised an eyebrow at him before looking back down at myself. Ah… still naked. The other didn't seem to mind much but my face blazed red. This was embarrassing.  
“Who are you?” My voice was quiet and barely above a whisper. It hurt to speak, in all honesty.   
“Me? Oh… I’m just Ren. N-Nice to meet you! I guess…”  
His voice was just as soft, and he seemed incredibly worried. I don’t blame him. I couldn’t imagine how long he’s been here with him.  
“My name is (___). Nice to meet you too.”  
I smiled at him. It was the first time I had done so in awhile. No longer did I feel so uncomfortable, especially when he smiled back at me.   
“Ren, I’m badly hurt,” I muttered. He looked down at the floor and then back at me with a frown.   
“I know…”  
“Ren… Please help me.”  
I felt so weak now, begging for any sort of help. This was just pathetic of me. I wish I had run away when I had the chance.  
“I can’t let you go.”  
“I understand,” I whispered, but it was clear I was a bit upset by the answer. “You’re not allowed to, right?”  
“That’s right… Ah… I could get you a glass of water?”  
A glass of water from anyone but Strade? Yes please. Just the thought made my throat dry up. I bit my lip as I tried to control the volume of my voice now.  
“That would be nice.”  
Pleased with my reply, Ren moved behind me to the other side of the room where I heard a faucet go off. He returned not long after with my drink in his hand.  
“Here you go- You’re tied up… ah… sorry.”  
He got down on his knees and loomed over me, holding the cup up to my lips. Eagerly, I drank up the liquid rather quickly. Feeling it hit the bottom of my stomach was a reminder that I was hungry, but I wouldn’t budge him for food unless he offered.  
“Thank you,” I said with a much clearer voice now.  
“Y-You're welcome!” His eyes then averted down toward my foot. It was covered in dry blood that stained my skin. “I should… I guess I could help you a little with that.”   
My smile grew wider and hope filled me to the brim as he went over to grab the medical kit. After visiting the sink, he came back over to me and sat down on his shins. With the wet cloth, he carefully wiped my foot, cleansing it of the dry red layer of blood on it. I winced and gritted my teeth as he went over the wound.  
“Sorry. I’ll try to be more gentle.” The last part came out as nothing more than a mumble. I could only give him a reassuring glance to which he continued. A bit of antibiotic was placed on the hole and my foot and then he pulled away.  
“I can’t give you a bandage,” Ren muttered and nervously fumbled with his hand. “He’d notice.”  
“It’s okay, Ren. You’ve helped me a lot.”   
“Y-You’re welcome!” His tail began to wave back and forth, brushing at the ground every so often. “I better go now… I’m not supposed to be down here.”   
I nodded in response to which he tiptoed back up the stairs. Alone, again. A tear couldn’t help but slip out of my eyes once more. I’d give up anything just to get out of here already. Anything. I wish Ren stayed, and I wish I didn’t have to face Strade tomorrow.   
Filled with dread, I tried my best to go back to sleep. Hopefully I wouldn’t be too tired out tomorrow. Hopefully.

I woke up refreshed, and with somewhat a smile on my face. The thought of Ren last night made me warm and gave me hope for something better. My eyes fluttered open only to see Strade staring down at me, leaning against the counters. My own smile faded away as his grew at the sight of me waking.   
“Mornin’ (____). You’re still in pretty good shape.” He leaned down in front of me and licked his lips once more. “I should really finish you off,” he stated before looking off to the side. "...But I don’t want to.”   
The smile on my face came back and was even bigger than before. Filled with excitement, I tugged at the rope. Tears of happiness came bustling down my face.  
“Are you going to let me go?!”  
I couldn’t be happier, but as he looked back at me and stroked my cheek gently, I quickly calmed down. He laughed right there in my face, before calming down himself.  
“Of course not!”   
Ah… Yes, why was I expecting anything more. Disappointment filled me as he moved away to the counter. He picked up something metal and twirled it around in his hands.   
“What is that?” I looked up at him in confusion as he clicked it open. I tried to squirm away in fear, but it didn’t take much for Strade to shut the metal ring around my neck.   
“It’s a collar! Don’t worry, it looks great on you.” He leaned over to my ear, his breath tickling the small hairs near there. “It’s electric. You probably shouldn’t try to step outside,” he muttered in a much more serious tone before leaning back and continuing to smile at me. “I made it myself!” With a wistful sigh, he moved some hair out of his face. “We’re going to have so much fun together!”   
Everything I had left in me just seemed to disappear. I was happy I was still alive, but was it worth it? Spending the rest of my life here? Dejectedly, I buried my head into my knees (which was hard with the new thick collar) and let out a shaky sob. I desperately needed someone to save me from both him and myself. Anyone... Please...

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest apologies if this story isn't updated often! Writing is nothing more than a hobby, and so I don't want to exhaust myself with this story. Also, I am more than happy to take any sort of criticism! Please, do tell me if I can improve on my writing as I strive to be a better writer! Thank you for reading!


End file.
